Whovians To The Rescue!
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: When planet Earth is sent a message from various aliens saying the Earth is going to be attacked by them, several Doctor Who fans on Twitter decide to join together to find the only person who can help them, The Doctor...
1. Prologue

Whovians To The Rescue!

When planet Earth is sent a message from various aliens, such as the Daleks, Cyberman, The Silence and The Weeping Angels saying the Earth is going to be attacked by them, several Doctor Who fans who talk to each other on the social networking website Twitter decide to join together to fight the aliens and to find the only person who can help them, The Doctor...

I got this fanfic idea from talking to several of my Whovian friends on Twitter last night. So I dedicate this fanfic to each and everyone of them :)

Prologue

My name is Aureila. Aureila Gold. And I have a story to tell. A story about aliens, fights for survival, everlasting friendships and about a mad man and his companions in a blue box we never thought existed. Be warned once you hear this story, your life will be changed forever...


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Aureila! Time to get out of bed! You'll be late for school!" my foster mother Hayley called from downstairs.

I groaned and slowly sat up to look at my alarm clock propped on the blue chest of draws next to my bed. It was only 8 o'clock. I didn't have to be at school for another 45 minutes! Trust Hayley to wake me up ridiculously early.

I set the alarm clock back down and snuggled back under the star covered duvet. Another 5 minutes and I'd get up.

"Aureila! Don't make me ask you again!" Hayley shouted, sounding angry. "If you don't come down and eat your breakfast now, you won't be allowed to watch Doctor Who tonight!"

At this, I immediately got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth. Doctor Who was my favourite TV programme of all time and I wouldn't miss it for the world. It is about a Time Lord called The Doctor from the planet Gallifrey. He travels through time and space in a blue box called the TARDIS, often with companions in tow. He goes on the most amazing adventures and often has to save the Earth from aliens trying to take over. He also has a sonic screwdriver and wears a bow tie, which suits him down to a tee.

I have all of the DVDs, books and toys of the show. I also have my own sonic screwdriver, which I keep in my memory box under my bed with my other prized possesions. And my whole room is dark blue, in honour of the TARDIS.

Hayley and my foster father David don't like Doctor Who because they think it's too unrealistic and frightening. They think I'm mad to watch it. They even once tried to ban me from seeing it but I kicked up such a fuss they relented.

Since my parents died whilst travelling abroad 7 years ago, I discovered an old DVD of Doctor Who in their belongings with my name on it. I watched that one episode and I've been hooked ever since. It really cheers me up whenever I'm sad or feeling lonely. And it shows me that life doesn't have to be boring. It can be full of adventure and fun and danger. And also a lot of running!

I often wished that the Doctor Who universe could be real. I'd always look out of my window at night and gaze at the stars, hoping that the familiar blue box would land in my garden and come and get me. I so wanted to escape my life and enter a new world, away from annoying foster parents, school and the memory that my parents were gone. But no matter how hard I wished, it never came. So I had to make do with just watching the show instead, while still wishing it was real.

I sighed, deep in thought. But after another annoyed shout from Hayley, I snapped out of it. I quickly brushed my dark brown hair out of my face and ran back to my room to get dressed.

I put on a dark blue t-shirt, my light blue denim jacket and the long skirt Hayley got me for my birthday. I looked at myself in the mirror on the back of my wardrobe, making sure I looked all right before grabbing my blue shoulder bag and heading downstairs.

Hayley was sat in the kitchen, newspaper in one hand and a cigarette in the other. David had already left as he is a news reporter for the BBC and he often did the early morning news reports. I often asked David if he had met anyone from Doctor Who, as they sometimes did celebrity interviews but he always said no, which was disappointing.

"Morning Hayley, bye Hayley" I said to my foster mother, grabbing a piece of toast before going to the door.

"Morning Aureila. Have you got everything for school?" she asked, the smoke from her cigarette blowing in my face.

I coughed, wafting it away with my hand before replying, my mouth full of toast.

"Yeah Hayley I have. Don't worry" I said, checking my watch. "Oh Gallifrey, I'm late! See you later!"

Hayley sighed at me as I grabbed my bag from the floor where I dumped it and opened the door.

"Aureila don't use words like that. You know I don't like it" she said, putting the newspaper down.

I frowned at her. I hated how annoying my foster mother could be sometimes!

"Sorry. Bye Hayley!" I called as I rushed out the door.

The journey to school took about 10 minutes so I jogged down the road with my earphones in. A smile crept across my face as the Doctor Who soundtrack, 'This Is Gallifrey' came on. It was my favourite at the moment and I listened to it all the time, even at school when the teachers weren't paying attention.

It always cheered me up and made me smile. All of the Doctor Who soundtrack did. It always wound David and Hayley up when I played it at home all the time full blast but I didn't care. It made me happy and thats all what mattered.

I was almost at school when I decided to see whether I had any messages on my Twitter account 'TheDoctor'sGirl' on my phone.

I loved Twitter. You could talk to so many people on there and everyone seemed so nice, especially the Doctor Who fans. I talked to them everyday, about anything from The Doctor's companions to what mishap The Doctor was going to get into next. We had such a laugh. We all wished The Doctor was real and that's the thing I loved most about them.

I checked the messages I had before heading into school, putting my phone into my bag. What I didn't notice was the sky slowly turning from blue to black, as the first drum of unearthly thunder rang through the city...

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter :) x


End file.
